Ultimate XMen: Judas Children
by bountyhuntr2
Summary: Old enemies leave behind new challenges for the XMen. Can a person be punished for something they were born to do? I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is where I let you know that I don't own the X-Men I just like the characters. This takes place before the Professor dies and Cyclopes shuts down the X-Men. Please read and review. I would like feed back so I can iron this out and then continue with the story.**

Part 1:

Doctor Benson walked down the narrow corridor towards C section. He hated to be anywhere near C section since Doctor Cornelius was murdered. He was on official business, he was to deliver instructions concerning the handling of Cornelius's other project.

Doctor Benson shivered at thought of Project: Judas.

He walked through the large metal doors and walked up to the guard at the desk.

"Here are the orders for this project." He handed the envelope to the guard.

Doctor Benson turned to look at the two cages in the large metal room. He had heard about this project from some of the other assistants of the late doctor.

This had been Cornelius's personal project. He was the only one who ever had access to this section of the compound, except for the guard and the one board member who came to review the project.

In the first cage there was what looked to be a young man. The figure's entire outfit was made of a tight black material and his face was covered by a black mask. The only color was the yellow stylized M on his chest.

The hairs on the back of the Doctor's neck stood up as the air seemed to be charged with some sort of energy. He could tell it was the young man's doing. Doctor Benson shifted his gaze to the second cage and took a step forward. He was unsure if it was for a better look or if it was just to get away from the boy.

The figure in the next cage was hunched over, like a cat ready to pounce. Doctor Benson took another step towards the cage and the figure sprung off the bench towards him. In mid air there was a sound of tearing flesh and four metal claws were inches from his face.

The figure hit the bars of its cage before being able to attack the doctor and was electrocuted. Benson then realized by the scream that his attacker was a girl. After the figure fell on the floor the room was filled with the smell of burnt flesh. He took a step away from the cage and heard the guard laugh.

"What's so funny?" Benson replied defensively. He assumed that the chuckle was at his expense.

"They're getting their money's worth" the guard replied.

Benson had no idea what the man was talking about. He was about to ask for clarification, but the guard beat him to the punch.

"They're gonna use these two to dispose of some bigwig."

The guard seemed to think that this was humorous. Doctor Benson felt a lump develop in his throat. His mouth became dry as terror ran through his body.

* * *

**So that's the end of part 1. Let me know what you think. Please. Good, bad, anything. Just let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two. I don't own the X-Men. I would like to write for them though.**

Part 2:

"This is Governor Nestor Aquilla. He is the main diplomat from the island nation of Nova Roma."

The Professor had called a special meeting in the War Room. He had assembled Dazzler, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Shadowcat, and Phoenix together for this special assignment.

"And…." Dazzler was obviously not interested in being here.

"Ali. I asked you to join this team to help you understand your powers better. After the last mission that you decided to join, I was under the assumption that you were interested in becoming more involved with the team."

Dazzler shifted her gaze to the floor and straitened her posture.

"His country is the first to recognize its mutant population's rights as citizens. This is a step forward for human/ mutant relations. He is in the US now to visit President Kelly. The international press has noted that these talks could have an affect on how the President votes on the infamous Mutant Rights Bill that is scheduled to come up within the next few months."

The room was completely dead as the Professor took a breath. In that moment there were five young minds all thinking about the future, and at that moment the Professor wished he was not such a gifted telepath.

"The Governor has recently suffered two attempts on his life and the X-men have been asked to aid in the protection of the Governor while he is in the Capital."

"When did we become bodyguards?" Shadowcat asked bluntly.

"This is a direct request from General Fury."

No one spoke.

"You will be leaving at O8:00. You are to keep an eye on the Governor and his daughter. Keep them safe." The Professor looked to everyone. "They will only be in the country for three days. You will be meeting them at JFK and then escort them to their safe house. You will provide protection for the duration of their stay; escort them to the airport for their return flight home. Be careful my X-men."

The five all nodded, turned and left the room.

"Damn." Dazzler yelled as soon as the group had rounded the corner. "Warren and I had plans to go to New York this weekend."

"Yeah." Shadowcat snapped. "Bobby and I were going to see Green Day."

The two girls began arguing about who's lives were more ruined by the mission. Colossus, Nightcrawler, and Phoenix just kept walking. They knew that Dazzler and Shadowcat would just run out of steam and forget what they were fighting so they didn't bother to try and stop them. They all went their separate ways to relax and sleep before the mission.

Everyone was suited and ready to go at the departure time, even Dazzler. Jean took this as a good sign for the first mission she's lead. The Blackbird took off and they were on their way to JFK.


	3. Chapter 3

**And now for part three **

Part 3.

Jean and Colossus met the Aquilla's at the gate. Nightcrawler and Shadowcat watched from afar. Dazzler was on headset and backup if things got bad.

The Governor was a tall man with a dark tan and a slight tint of grey to his hair. His daughter Amara was gorgeous. She was tall, blond, lean, and graceful. Although the boarder clothes she was wearing seemed odd for a dignitary's progeny. She took one glance at Colossus and her eyes never left. He began to blush as he realized the attention.

"Hello Governor. I am Jean Grey. This is Peter Rasputin." Phoenix smiled brightly. "We are here to keep you and your daughter safe."

They gracefully ushered the Aquilla's to their car and were on their way to the safe house. Once they had arrived Shadowcat and Colossus helped them unload their luggage while Phoenix planed the security details for everyone. Colossus was to stay with the Governor at all times. Dazzler was to stay with Amara. Shadowcat was in the security control room. Nightcrawler was patrolling the compound while keeping hidden in the shadows. Jean placed herself in the Blackbird and used the onboard Cerebro unit to keep the entire compound under her psychic surveillance and kept everyone in telepathic contact.

The night went along with ease until Dazzler lost Amara. Dazzler left Amara alone in her room to take a snack break. Phoenix did not even notice the girl slip out, but now she was almost to the city. She had Nightcrawler teleport to Dazzler and then to Amara just before she was out of his range.

Amara was startled at the sight of her protectors suddenly appearing right in front of her motorcycle. She was able to stop the bike just before hitting the pair.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Dazzler screamed. "Your father is being targeted by every anti-mutant organization and you felt like it was a night for a joyride?"

Amara was silent. Dazzler felt bad for yelling but the girl was being reckless. Funny that Dazzler was commenting on someone else's idea of acceptable risks.

"I'm sorry. I needed to do some thinking. I think best between 70-90 mph." Amara had some fight in her.

"You're funny." Dazzler said kindly. "Come on. Let's go back to the safe house. Your dad's probably pissed. Nightcrawler, why don't you 'port back to the house and let everyone know that things are fine. Amara and I will ride her bike back."

With a loud _BAMPH _Nightcrawler was gone in a puff of smoke and the smell of sulfur. The girls climbed on the bike and headed back towards the house. When they were about 10 feet from the house Dazzler tapped Amara on the shoulder and signaled for her to pull over.

"What's going on Dazzler?" Phoenix spoke in Dazzler's mind.

"I think Amara and I should talk for a bit. I think she's got something big on her mind. I'll let you know if anything happens." Dazzler sent back.

"Why did you have me pull over." The voice out loud drew Dazzler's attention.

"Is there something going on between you and your dad?" Dazzler hoped she wasn't stepping someplace she shouldn't.

"Why should I talk to you?" Amara shot back. But Dazzler definitely knew something was up.

"I'm a rock star and mutant superhero. I know what it's like to be in the public eye."

There was silence for a moment and then Amara began to open up.

"My father is known around the world for his views on mutants. But I'm not sure he's as liberal as he appears to be." Amara had not raised her head since she began to speak.

"Well….. I'm not sure what you're saying." Dazzler was lost.

Amara then raised her fist to Dazzler's eye level. She then proceeded to form a fireball in her fist.

"You're a mutant. And you haven't told your father?" Dazzler felt bad that she had brought up the subject.

"Yeah. I'm afraid that he'd lock me away because he'd be afraid of what might happen to me". Tears were starting to form in the young woman's eyes. "I would love to join Xavier's and be in America and be able to help people."

"I think you should tell that to your father. I think he would understand and support you." Dazzler put her hand on Amara's shoulder.

Their hug was disrupted by a figure jumping out of the bushes. A catlike figure with two very sharp metal claws protruding from the knuckles of each hand.

Amara threw Dazzler away from the figure and suddenly transformed herself into molten rock. Her assailant did a back flip and retracted her claws. She stood and stared at Amara for a moment and then lunged at the girl. Amara picked up her bike and threw it at the attacker. It hit the girl head on and she flew back and was pinned to a tree by the bike.

Dazzler had recovered from the toss Amara gave her just in time to see the attacker slice through the bike. Dazzler focused her power and shot a photon beam strait at the gas tank of the bike. There was a huge explosion and the assailant was sent flying.

Dazzler grabbed Amara's arm "Let's get back to the safe house. Now!" The two made a mad dash for the house. They hoped the girl that had attacked would be gone for some time.

Nightcrawler suddenly teleported in front of them and brought them to the safe house.

* * *

"So what happened exactly?" Phoenix had assembled everyone in the library for debriefing on the situation.

"Scary girl with claws jumps out at us while we're having a talk." Dazzler was agitated. "We blasted her and then headed back. That was when the elf picked us up."

"What do you mean we?" Phoenix was confused.

Amara shot Dazzler death glare. She looked at the rest of the X-men and then her father.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4.

"I helped her" Amara said flatly.

"What? You engaged this attacker. Are you insane, you could have been killed!" Governor Aquilla was furious.

Dazzler wasn't going to let Amara get reamed. "For your information, if it weren't for your daughter we would both be dead."

"What are you talking about?" the Governor demanded an explanation.

"I'm a mutant dad."

"You're crazy."

"No. I'm a mutant."

Governor Aquilla was about to storm out of the library when Amara transformed herself. His jaw dropped and all the light faded from his eyes as his beautiful blonde daughter was now covered from head to toe in molten rock, with a bright red/ orange plume of fire for hair.

"I'm a mutant dad." Amara's vocal chords were distorted by her new form, but you could hear the sadness and defeat in her voice.

The Governor cracked. He fell to the ground and began to cry. Amara returned to her human form and ran to console her father. The Governor was not ashamed of his daughter, but afraid for her. He had spent so much time talking with mutants about the prejudice and animosity that they had encountered through out their lives.

Suddenly they wrapped their arms around each other in a strong embrace. After some time had passed Governor Aquilla kissed his daughter on the head. He knew what she was going to ask. He knew his daughter almost too well. He decided that it was better to let her leave with his blessing, than to have her leave against his will.

"You can go with them." He said with a smile.

"But Dad…"

"I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself. I know you want to go; you realize that you have the ability to help people." Tears welled up in his eyes. "You care too much to not try and make the world a better place."

"I love you Dad." She hugged him tightly.

The two let go of one another and felt slightly embarrassed that a group of strangers had just witnessed the scene. The look on their companion's faces was of understanding. The quite calm was broken by a loud beeping sound. The security alarm had been set off.

"Alarm in Northern perimeter." Phoenix barked. "Nightcrawler, you and Shadowcat go check it out. Well stay here and protect the Governor."

Nightcrawler grabbed Shadowcat's hand and teleported. Leaving the smell of sulfur and brimstone lingering in the air.

Phoenix turned to the Governor, "You stay here sir." She then turned to Colossus. "Make sure no one gets in." Colossus went out the only door to the room to stand guard.

"What do you want me to do?" Dazzler chimed.

"You and I are going to be the last line of defense."

"Shoot to kill?" Dazzler gave a smirk.

"Only if it comes down to it." Phoenix was gravely serious.

"What about me? I can help." Amara stepped forward.

Phoenix took a moment to think. "Amara, you did show a lot of control with your abilities earlier, but we are not going to risk your safety. If anything should happen to us then you can step up."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5.

Nightcrawler and Shadowcat examined the fence around the complex where the alarm had been tripped. There was a large hole that had been ripped in the fence. Nightcrawler teleported into a nearby tree to see if he could get a better look at the surroundings. Shadowcat examined the area from the ground. Nightcrawler did not hear the intruder behind him. He did feel him though.

Shadowcat screamed as she saw Nightcrawler's body fall to the ground. She lost her voice when she saw the slender boy teleport with a BAMPHHH in front of her. He lunged towards her.

He would have caught her if she was any other girl, but Shadowcat just phased her molecules right through her attacker. Just as he had planned. Shadowcat passed out. Right before she reached unconsciousness Shadowcat remembered this happening when she phased through Wolverine. The intruder smiled right before he was gone is a puff of smoke.

Phoenix felt herself loose contact with Nightcrawler and Shadowcat. She hoped that they had only been incapacitated. She telepathically sent the message to Colossus and Dazzler; she didn't what the Governor or Amara to know just yet. She hoped that what ever they were up against, they would be able to keep the Aquilla's safe.

Colossus was surprised by the young man suddenly appearing in front of him. He reacted on instinct and threw a strong right punch at the man. The punch went right threw him and so did the rest of Colossus.

The blonde then became tangible and turned into steel. Colossus charged at the blonde again, but this time the young man dodged the blow right before it connected and countered with and uppercut strait to Colossus's steel plated stomach. The armored Russian fell to the ground and the blonde smiled as he walked of the unconscious hero and made his way to his target.

"Dazzler focus everything on the door." Phoenix screamed.

Dazzler generated a huge ball of light in her right hand and shot it out in a laser blast right at the door. It exploded into splinters. The intruder's steel skin smoked from the blast, but was ultimately unaffected. Neither of the girls expected to have him shoot a laser blast right back. Phoenix protected herself with a telekinetic barrier, but Dazzler felt the full blast, her smoking body collapsed to the floor.

Overcome by rage Phoenix sent a telepathic surge through all of the intruder's pain receptors. The scream was inhuman. Phoenix turned to see the shocked and terrified faces of the Aquilla's.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know what else to do." Phoenix was obviously upset at what she was forced to do, desperate times call for desperate measures.


End file.
